The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An internal combustion engine may employ a starter motor that electrically couples to a vehicle battery. Battery power is provided to the starter motor in response to, e.g., activation of an ignition switch, causing rotation of a starter motor shaft to effect rotation of a crankshaft of the engine.
The starter motor may include an armature coil, a stator, brushes, bearings, a solenoid, and other components. The starter motor connects to the battery and ignition system via wiring harnesses. A fault in the starter motor or wiring harness can affect operation of the starter motor, and result in the engine not starting. Faults include, e.g., a dirty or corroded brush, a short circuit of the armature coil, and a weakened motor magnetic field as a result of degradation of a permanent magnet in the motor.